dept7_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Cross
"QUOTE" Personality Andrea Cross is a brilliant, sweet, naive and socially awkward promethean with a heart of gold. New to the real world, she has only begun to come into her own as hero. Andrea Cross is a brilliant, albeit socially awkward promethean with a surprising amount of compassion and a drive to emulate mankind. Though somewhat alien in her mannerisms and possessing a large degree of naivite concerning the real inner workings of the world she lives in, she is an enthusiastic hero who would give her life to protect another. Desperate to connect with others and find acceptance in a world that has largely shunned her, Andrea strives and often fails to emulate and personify the world of people. Idealistic, she always sees the best in others but often fails to recognize the inherent darkness present in many. In spite of this, as Andrea has begun to make her journey into the real world, she is beginning to understand that not everything is always as simple as it seems. Though she has only just begun her journey, she has taken the first few steps on her long road to heroism and understanding what being human is really all about. Sheltered throughout the majority of her strange life, Andrea possesses a uniquely filtered view of the world which has been constructed almost entirely from a combination of television, books, magazines and music. Passionate about humantiy and eager to find acceptance amongst their ranks, Andrea has always stirved to personify that which is admired and valued in popular culture. Having little context outside of this for how the world actually works, Andrea often fails to understand the finer mechanisms of social interactions and runs the risk of coming off as somewhat alien. For those who know Andrea, however, they know that her strange mannerisms, lumbering gait and gluttony for food are all just apart of what makes her Andrea. Fascinated by the world around her, Andrea tends to enjoy the simpler pleasures in life; finding contentment in the company of her friends, a stack of good books, a working television or a well stocked refridgerator full of jello. Having had minimal contact with the world outside of the hospital, she also tends to take a lot of enjoyment in the seemingly mundane details of human life which most have learned to take for granted. Every day is a great adventure for Andrea; every rest-stop, every restaurant and bookstore a chance for her to explore a world that she desperately wants to belong to. In spite of her relative isolation from the world at large, Andrea is neither shy nor reserved. Instead, she possesses a surprisingly unabashed and candid interest in people which tends to catch most off guard. Friendly and possessing a surprising amount of compassion, Andrea is an able listener; eager to help her friends with their problems, even if she doesn't fully understand them. Accused by many of being childish in her naivite about the real world, Andrea's understanding about real issues, like money, sex or relationships is truthfully rudimentary at best. In spite of this, she has also been shown to possess a surprising amount of wisdom as she is always quick to offer her friends the counsel that they should just be themselves, no matter what. In the case of Andrea herself, however, as she came into the world without a concrete sense of identity, she has attempted to construct herself by emulating the qualities an characteristics that she most admires in fictitious characters and popular culture. Specifically, having always admired and, to a great extent, identified with the world of superheroes, she often strives to personify the qualities found in her beloved heroes, especially one Andrea Cross. In spite of her better efforts, Andrea often fails to live up to the standard of super spy and heroine extraordinaire, much to her chagrin. As tenacious as she is tireless, Andrea hasn't given up on this endeavor but has ascribed her failure to a lack of boots and cape. If she's going to be a superhero, she's definitely going to need a cape. A sweet and compassionate person, Andrea has a bleeding heart when it comes to others; often attempting to aid and comfort those around her. A strange kind of den mother to her team mates, Andrea enjoys taking care of her friends via cooking and shopping for them and making them presents. Though her ways and mannerisms often make her seem alien to those around her, Andrea has proven herself to possess a surprising amount of empathy nonetheless. A peaceful person, Andrea hates hurting others and will often cower when teased or attacked by her persecutors. The only exception to this, however, is when Andrea is either frightened or moved to anger. During these times, Andrea becomes like a different person altogether, more animalistic in her brutality than human. She will destroy objects, furniture, buildings and people alike in her attempt to find freedom, escape or, most importantly, to protect those she cares about. Loyal to her friends and fiercely defensive of the people she cares about, Andrea runs the risk of flying into blind, hulk rage when any of these people are either threatened or harmed. Though unstoppable in her fury during these dangerous rampages, Andrea will later feel intense remorse and guilt for her actions when she returns to her senses. More than anything, Andrea wants to protect and save people and the times that she instead hurts people are the times that she regrets most of all. Boasting a genius level I.Q and an eidetic memory to boot, Andrea has a highly scientific, rigid mind. Deeply curious and fascinated by even the most seemingly mundane objects, Andrea enjoys taking things apart and putting them back together again, just to understand how they work. Though this has resulted in more than one broken television remote, Andrea has never been deterred from her studies; only driven to deeper and deeper fascination. The more difficult the puzzle, the more complex the system, the more intriguing to Andrea and the more driven she becomes to understand it. Though a scientist at heart, Andrea has also shown herself to possess a more creative streak as well as she is a highly proficient artist. As devoted to her art as she is her many strange projects, Andrea is indefatiguiable when it comes to her quests for answers. Possessing an inhuman amount of patience and superhuman levels of stanima, she will not falter or waiver once she has set her mind to a course of action, instead following thorugh till the end. Of all of the questions Andrea has faced, the greatest and most mysterious has always been her origin and creator. Having no memory of her past, creation or creator, Andrea has always been consumed with a burning desire to find the man who made her and to ask him the biggest and most important question of all; Why? Why was she made and, most importantly, why did he leave her? Burdened by the assumption that she must've been inadequate in some way, Andrea has since been attempting to make up for this apparent inadequacy by becoming someone who is accepted and beloved by the world around her. In all, Andrea Cross is a brilliant, sweet, socially awkward promethian with a heart of gold. She is slowly coming into her own as a hero and in her understanding of what truly makes a human, human. History Young Frankenstein '' Andrea Cross was created at an unknown point in time under unknown circumstances somehwere prior to August, 1999. Though her exact origin and creator remain a mystery, what is known about Andrea is that she was found in a barn outside of Traverse City during a lightning storm. Apparently headed north to an unknown destination, Andrea had unintentionally cut a swathe of terror and destruction through the city, alerting the attention of the Hoffman Institute. When the agents sent to apprehend her found her, she had made her way just north of the city's limmits to a small barn, where she was taking refuge from a lightning storm. Though one of the agents was quick to suggest putting an end to the destructive promethean, the second agent (one Phil Hartwell) made a different call. Realizing that Andrea was a terrified, young girl, he decided to spare her life; instead taking her to the Clinic. ''The Clinic '' Unbeknownst to the young, nameless promethean, the clinic she was taken to was much more than just a hospital; proving to be equal measures home and prison to her for the next fourteen years. Upon her arrival at the clinic, Andrea was terrified of everything; the doctors in their white lab coats, the needles they poked and prodded her with and the four walls they attempted to contain her in. Distrustful of everything and everyone, Andrea neither slept nor ate, but spent the majority of her earlier days under the shattered remains of the furniture in her room which she was using for a barricade. Terrified even of the shower, she refused to bathe and entered terrifying beserker rages whenever anyone tried to push her into the shower. Quickly proving to be more of a threat than the Clinic was willing to handle, there was some debate about whether or not they would simply put Andrea down; an idea that was heatedly refuted by Andrea's savior, Agent Phil Hartwell. Instead of giving up on Andrea, he made the time to work with her and little by little, step by step, he beagn to gain the young promethean's trust. Though Andrea initially refused to work with the other agents and doctors at the Clinci, she agreed to work with Phill who eventualy managed to convince Andrea to trust the Clinic's staff. ''Jello Thief '' A short time into Andrea's stay, she found the clinic's kitchen and several trays of jello which were stored within. Mesmerized by the pretty, blue substance, Andrea was in the midst of devouring the second tray when she was discovered by Dr. Whidmore who attempted to persuade Andrea to drop the remaining jello. Andrea refused the good doctor, instead letting out a menacing cry as she tore out of the kitchen, tray of jello in hand. By the time Dr. Whidmore got to her room, she had only managed to hide half of the jello.Though she had never been fond of the doctor before, owing to the fact that he always poked her with needles, Dr. Whidmore's decision to confiscate the remaining jello and to limit her intake to only three cups a day was the real start of Andrea's decision to label the doctor as her nemesis. It was also, as it turned out, the start of Andrea's strange obsession with hoarding the delicious, jelloey treat. ''Andrea Cross '' Referred to simply as Jane Doe for the first few weeks of her stay, Andrea was without either a name or real sense of identity. What she did have, however, was television. With little else to do at the Clinic, Andrea began to take solace in the hours she spent absorbed in the television programs she watched. Though she enjoyed a variety of programs and channels, she foudn that she had a partiular love for a spy show called ''Andrea Cross, which boasted a tough, but beautiful super spy as its protagonist. Though the show consistently received low ratings, Andrea found the show compelling and she quickly grew to look up to the show's heroinne as a kind of role model and hero. Having no sense of identity prior to coming to the hospital, Andrea also began to attempt to build a persona around the mysterious and seductive super spy, as she realized that Andrea was both beloved and applauded by all. Wishing ot find the same acceptance in the world, Andrea stopped answering to Jane, simply infomring a baffled Dr. Whidmore one day that her name was actually Andrea Cross. Though initially baffled by this claim, the name was officially agreed to by the staff at the Clinic when it was clear that Andrea refused to go by anything else. Though the show was cancelled a mere six months later, Andrea kept the name and the bad tag lines. She also began to insist that one day, like Andrea Cross, she was going to be a superhero. ''The Psychic Over the next twelve years, Andrea continued her life at The Clinic which had slowly become, in a strange way, the only home that she had ever known. Though no less enthusiastic to re-enter the world, she was denied her wish time and time again, as hearing after hearing, the staff at the Clinic continued to claim that she simply wasn't ready. Furthermore, as Andrea continued to be denied her freedom and re-entry into the world, she was also forced to watch the other patients disappear, only to be replaced once again by new ones. The faces began to blend together and no matter how many people surrounded Andrea at time, there was apart of her that always felt alone, at least until she met Alex. The psychic was brought in unconscious on a stretcher and placed in the room directly opposite Andrea's. Badly injured in a car accident in which she had lost her parents, Alex was initially confined to a wheelchair which was taken and placed at Andrea's side day after day in the main lobby. There, Andrea would attempt to comfort Alex by telling her jokes, smuggling her jello and making her presents. Though the psychic attempted to fight her way to freedom on several occassions, she eventually subsided in this as it became clear to her that escape was entirely impossible. Over the following year, as Andrea continued to provide the psychic with a bit of comfort, the two became close, which made it all the more difficult when Andrea woke up one day only to discover that Alex was gone and that her mind had been wiped of any memory of her existance. Having had no real friends prior to this, Andrea proved inconsollable over the next few weeks owing to this loss, only finding comfort in Phil's eventual return. ''Group Therapy '' Over the following two years, though alone, Andrea attempted to make the best of her situation; providing comfort, jello and a few corny jokes she memorized to the patients that continued to come and go. By the time a certain crude, foul mouthed mage had arrived, she had begun to genuinely believe that she would live out the rest of her days at the Clinic, however long that might be. She had no idea, however, how the events of Black Friday would change the course of her life forever, sending her on a journey to heroism and humanity which she could never have dreamed of... Notable Accomplishments -Joined Hoffman Institute -Travelled to Neverland in the Fae Realm -Met the Anasasi Tribe -Rescued Mindy and other children in Pan's captivity -Fought Tinkerbell & Peter Pan Notable Victories --The Werewolf (Group Therapy, S01E01) -Hobgoblin (Lost Boys, S01E03) -Tinkerbell (Lost Boys, S01E03) Relationships with Others Though often alien in her ways, Andrea is a surprisingly compassionate and loyal friend. '''Phil Hartwell ' Phil Hartwell is a kind and compassionate Hoffman agent responsible for saving Andrea's life and providing for her over the years. He is also, as it turns out, the most important person in Andrea's world and the first she ever called friend. Phil was one of few to show Andrea real compassion, patience and kindness in her first few weeks at the hospital and it was owing to this that Andrea survived at all. Though largely naive about how the world works, this reality was not lost on Andrea who quickly came to saw Phil as a literal superhero. While all of the other doctors and agents poked and prodded at her, Phil was her friend and comforter; protecting her from harm. Owing to this and to the years that Phil has since spent living up to his status as hero in Andrea's eyes, Andrea admires Phil to a great extent and cares for him very deeply. Whenever Phil is around, Andrea is happier and calmer over all, showing significantly fewer outbreaks. Unlike most, Phil is one of few that Andrea will still listen to when she starts on a rampage, with his voice often being enough to break her from even her worst states. Owing to her admiration of him and her desire to win Phil's mutual admiration, she will usually follow orders from Phil without question, unless-of course-those orders concern her jello. Though happy to a significant extent when Phil is around, Andrea runs the risk of becoming melancholy when he leaves; often staring out of the window and ticking the days off her calendar until Phil's return. In all, Andrea does care deeply for Phil and would give her life to defend him. 'Percy Connelly ' Percy Connelly is a crude, foul mouthed and irreverant mage serving alongside Andrea. Though having very little in common, Andrea has already begun to form a bond with Percy and she genuinely sees him as her friend. As he was willing to give her advice on relationships and flirting, Andrea has already begun to look up to Percy as a kind of font of wisdom. She has also become a strange sort of den Mother to him as Andrea is consistnetly reminding Percy to cut back on swearing and cigarettes alike. Though she doesn't necessarily like the way that Percy treats her like a baby at times, she does nonetheless enjoy his company to a great extent. She cares a great deal about him and wants nothing more than to see him happy. Like the other members of her team, she is also incredibly defensive of him and is apt to turn "hulk mode" whenever he is threatened or harmed. 'Evan Hunnam ' Evan Hunnam is a kind, albeit reserved changeling who serves alongside Andrea. Andrea admires Evan for his kindness, his green hair and for the way he looks without a shirt on. Though she has never experienced feelings for a boy before, Andrea felt something for Evan shortly after the two were bunked together during their stay at the Hoffman Academy. Though Andrea's feelings prompted her on a crash course to attempt to woo Evan, she was unsuccessful in this; instead experiencing her first heartbreak at his hands. In spite of this, Andrea geenuinely bears Evan no ill will, understanding that the fault in his lack of feelings lied with herself. Though her feelings for him subsided shortly following the events at The Rapture nightclub, she does nonetheless see Evan as a friend. As such, Andrea often goes out of her way to comfort Evan and she has proven herself extremely protective and defensive of him. ''' Charlie Fitz ' Charlie Fitz is an awkward and reserved medium who serves alongside Andrea on the team. Though initially knowing little about Charlie, Andrea found a strange thing happening shortly after the Sineater offered her comfort and hope following a series of unfortunate events at a night club called The Rapture. Though she had been attracted to boys before, she found that what she felt for Charlie was more than that. She didn't just like the way he looked. She liked the way he talked and smiled, the jokes he made, the way he danced. In short, she liked everything about Charlie and over the next few weeks, as the two travelled alongide each other through the realm of the Fae, these feelings only continued to grow. Though initially somewhat reluctant to act on her feelings owing to a fear that Charlie wouldn't return them and she would have her heart broken yet again, she found herself pleasantly surprised following a brutal encounter with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, which had nearly ended in both of their deaths. After being kissed by Charlie, Andrea found that she could think of little else but that kiss and the boy who had given it to her. Upon returning home, Andrea revealed the extent of her feelings for Charlie; admitting that she knew she loved him when she had almost lost him. Though still new in her relationship with Charlie, Andrea has quickly found a kind of happiness at his side which she had only ever dared to dream of before. Desperate never to lose this happiness or the boy she loves, Andrea even more protective of the Sineater. In short, she wouldn't hesitate to give her life if it meant protecting his as she has already begun to wonder what life would mean if she ever lost him. 'Billy Allan ' Billy Allan is a charismatic, flirtatious shapeshifter from London. Though Andrea doesn't know Billy as well as some of the others, she likes him a great deal and considers him a friend. She especially likes his accent as it reminds her of Sherlock Holmes. As Billy also aided Andrea in her jello smuggling, Andrea has marked Billy as a close and trusted ally. Like the other members of the team, she is defensive of him. 'Dr. Whidmore ' Dr. Whidmore is a brilliant, grandfatherly psychiatrist and medical scientist who headed the ward that Andrea lived on for fourteen years. As he was also the doctor in charge of Andrea's tests, shots and dietary schedule, she has shared a primarily antagonistic relationship with him in the past, with many of her exploits and quests over the past fourteen years being devised as a means of evading him. In spite of this, as Dr. Whidmore has begun to treat Andrea as more of an adult, he has begun to gain her begrudging respect; prompting her to even agree to his continued stay in the home's master bedroom, in spite of her initial wishes that he remain in the closet under the stairs. Powers and Abilities A bullet-point list of the character's powers and mundane training goes here. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes -Faceclaim actress is Dakota Fanning -Fourth character created in the World of Darkness campaign setting Trivia -Favorite color is blue -Favorite television show is ''Andrea Cross, followed closely by Smallville and Dancing With The Stars '' -Favorite movie is ''Superman Returns. Also enjoys Step Up 2: Mean Streets '' ''-''Favorite book series is ''The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, with her favorite character being Treebeard. -Though a glutton for all jello, Andrea insists that blue jello tastes the best. Also enjoys Yahoo and most sweets. -Though she loves most music, Andrea has a particular love for The Beatles, Sonny & Cher, Simon & Garfunkel, Buddy Holly ''and ''Elvis Presley Category:PC Category:The Team Category:Founding Member Category:Promethean Category:Frankenstein Category:Super Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Female Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Hoffman Institute